The present invention relates generally to merchandising systems employed in retail stores. More particularly, it relates to an improved sign holder system which can be secured to a vertical support surface.
Merchandise signs for displaying product information and hangers for small products, such as packages of snack foods, batteries, household items, and the like, are commonly displayed on brackets mounted to the front edge of a horizontally extending shelf or to an upright shelf support, in supermarkets and other stores with the shelves themselves being used to support other products. Gebka (U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,003) discloses a merchandise hanger which is attached by a laterally extending foot to a front portion of a horizontal shelf.
Because such display signs and hangers sometimes extend outward into the aisle of the store, they are prone to damage by accidental knocks from passing customers. Also, the signs or products may be displaced from the bracket or damaged by the knocks. Occasionally, the protruding items may injure a shopper walking down the aisle.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved sign holder which overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a display system includes a generally planar support body. A mounting member extends from a surface of the support body and selectively engages an associated fixture. A display member is selectively connectable with the support body. At least one of the display member and the support body includes a hinge portion which allows the display member to pivot in relation to the support body when a force is applied to the display member.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a display system includes a generally planar support body. A mounting member extends from a surface of the support body and includes two spaced fingers extending away from the support member. The two spaced fingers selectively engage suitably shaped and positioned openings in an associated fixture. A display member is selectively connectable with the support body. At least one of the display member and the support body includes a hinge member which allows the display member to pivot in relation to the support body when a force is applied to the display member, the hinge member including an upwardly open housing extending forwardly of a second surface of one of the support member and the display member. The housing includes a bore. The other of the support member and the display member includes a stem selectively received in the bore of the housing.
In another exemplary embodiment, a display system includes a generally planar support body. A mounting member extends from a surface of the support body. The mounting member selectively engages an associated fixture. A display member is selectively connectable with the support body. The display member includes a hinge portion and a sign holding portion connected therewith for selectively holding an associated sign. The hinge portion flexes when a force is applied to the display member.
In another exemplary embodiment, a display system includes a generally planar support body having opposed first and second surfaces. A mounting member extends from the first surface of the support body for selectively engaging an associated fixture. A display member is selectively connectable with the support body such that it extends from a second surface of the support body. At least one of the display member and the support body includes a hinge portion which allows at least a portion of the display member to pivot in relation to the support body when a force is applied to the display member, the support body including a projection extending from the second surface, the projection engaging a portion of the display member.
In another exemplary embodiment, a display system includes a generally planar support body having opposed first and second sides. A mounting member extends away from the first side of the support body for selectively engaging an associated fixture. A display member is selectively connectable with at least one of the first and second sides of the support body, the display member including a hinge portion which flexes when a force is applied to a portion of the display member.
In another exemplary embodiment, a mounting bracket includes a generally planar support body. The body includes at least one groove located on a first surface thereof for selectively receiving a flange on an associated display member. At least one mounting member extends from the first surface of the support body for selectively engaging an associated fixture. A shelf extends from a second surface of the support body. The shelf contacts a generally planar portion of the associated display member when the display member is received on the support member. The generally planar portion of the display member is connected with the flange.
In another exemplary embodiment, a method of displaying a sign includes mounting a support body on a suitable fixture and connecting a display member with the support body. The display member includes a hinge portion which flexes when a force is applied to a portion of the display member and returns generally to its original position when the force is removed. The method further includes inserting the sign in a channel formed in the distal end of the display member.
In another exemplary embodiment, a display system includes a mounting bracket which is selectively mountable on an associated fixture in a generally vertical orientation. A display member is selectively connectable with the mounting bracket. The display member includes an engagement portion configured for frictionally engaging at least a portion of the mounting bracket and a sign holding portion for holding a sign, and a hinge. The sign holding portion is connected with the engagement portion via the hinge and is pivotable relative to the engagement portion when a force is applied thereto. The sign holding portion returns to its original position when the force is removed.
The benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.